


Taking Matters into my Own Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer hates when Derek teases him by taking things slowly, so frustrated, he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters into my Own Hands

Spencer loved when they had the time to take things slow and steady in bed. Knowing that short of a national emergency, they wouldn't be called into work the following day meant they were able to enjoy an evening at home, in front of the TV followed by a night of hot sex. Spencer was straddling his lover’s thighs his hips being held in place by Derek’s strong hands before pushing them away and turning around to face away from the darker man. Again, Derek’s hands made their way to his pert behind, Spencer purposely grinding it into Derek, and more specifically his groin. Without wearing any clothes, Derek’s erection found itself sliding between the two pale globes of Spencer's ass. Both men moaning as Spencer pushed back harder, trying to increase the friction, Derek working against him, making it agonisingly slow by controlling the speed of his movements, driving Spencer to the brink of sanity. He knew why Derek was doing this, when they would finally get to having sex, Spencer would be begging, which Derek found the single most arousing thing in the world, and he knew it. 

He tried to quicken the pace once more, but again Derek’s strength and size advantage held everything in his favour. “Derek!” he moaned, putting his hand behind him, pulling Derek’s head closer to him, the older man nipping his shoulders and neck.

“Yes Spencer?” 

“Stop teasing.”

“Or what?” 

Spencer smiled and got off the bed, leaving a baffled Derek in his wake. He never pulled away; he always tried to get closer. He walked over to the bedside locker and pulled out the lube. Derek watching curiously as he sat back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, away from his lover, and popped the cap of the lube and squirted it onto his own finger. The older man raised his eyebrows, he had expected Spencer to pour it onto his hand and start stroking himself, but instead he just went for the one long slender finger, and spread his legs wide. 

Derek’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as Spencer circled his tight entrance before pushing through the muscle barrier, hissing slightly as he went past each knuckle of his finger, waiting a moment before moving the finger in and out slowly. After a few minutes, he pulled the finger out, poured more lubricant on it and the one next to it, and repeated the process, moaning slightly as he moved his fingers around stretching himself, and being wary not to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. Once more, he pulled out his fingers and added more lube, this time to three of them. He looked to his lover, who seemed to be in shock but one look at his weeping hard cock told Spencer his actions were having the desired effect; he looked Derek straight in the eye as he pushed the three fingers into himself.

He purposely moaned and bucked as he stroked his inner walls. After a moment he circled his prostate, not allowing himself put pressure on the sweet spot. He looked at Derek through lidded eyes. “Derek.” He moaned. 

The older man answered the plea within seconds, placing himself between the lithe man’s open legs, letting both of their neglected lengths touch as he leant in for a kiss. Spencer smiled as he felt a strong hand wrap around the arm between them that he was pleasuring himself with and moaned wantonly as Derek changed the tempo by hastening its movements. 

“Fuck Pretty Boy I’m gonna come just watching you. Have you been touching that sweet spot of yours?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I want.” He gasped. “You. Only…God Derek. Please.” His capable mind was replaying the many times Derek pounded or stroked the sensitive nerves, sending waves of immense pleasure through his whole body.

Derek grinned wolfishly as he forced Spencer’s arm from between them, and in turn, forcing the long fingers out of his body, causing Spencer to whimper in need. The older man placed his throbbing cock into Spencer’s well lubricated hand, groaning as a slickened thumb slid across the weeping slit, spreading the fluid around along with the lube. Spencer grabbed the bottle once more and liberally poured some of its contents onto his hand, placing it quickly back to its previous position, much to Derek’s obvious delight. 

“I’ll make you feel so good Baby Boy, you want that?”

“God. Yes.”

“Listening to Mr Science blaspheming, is what do I do to you?” 

“Yes. FUCK.” Spencer’s reacted as he felt his partner align himself with his puckered entrance. “Please Derek.” He cursed internally, he had wanted to have Derek beg, not the other way around but the feeling of his lover being so close to completely filling him drove him insane with desire. 

They mutually swore and moaned as Derek pushed himself passed the tight ring of muscle. No matter how much Spencer was prepared; it was always still a very snug fit, as though they were just made for one another. After taking a moment to allow himself to adjust, Spencer flexed his abdominal and sphincter muscles causing Derek to voice his approval as he felt the warm body around him become even tighter. He slowly began to pull out, leaving just the head inside, before pushed back in, repeating the process, hastening each time, but careful of the angle, knowing it would drive Spencer insane to have only indirect pressure on his prostate. 

“Derek!” 

“Yeah baby?” Spencer could hear it was hard for Derek to even attempt to talk. 

“Please just fuck me.” He pleased. Derek reacted by grabbing the two pale hips and pull them closer to him, changing the angle. Spencer was capable of smiling for a mere moment at his genius idea before the feeling absolute pleasure took over him as the angle meant he felt new waves of pleasure within in. “FUCK.”

He could barely keep his eyes open to look at the delectable torso of his lover as he continued the amazing assault on Spencer’s body. All he could think about was flexing muscles of Derek’s amazing ass as he pistoned in and out of him, and it drove him even closer to his release. Sure enough, all too soon, he felt the sensation grown within his abdomen and make its way closer to his groin. 

“Derek.” 

“I know Spencer, I’ve got you baby.” He fascinated him how Derek could always tell when he was close, he always kept meaning to discuss it with him afterwards, but his mind always became hazy with his release. Derek continued his assault on Spencer’s hot, tight channel, only he took one of his hands off his hip and slipped it onto the man’s rock hard length. Spencer cried in pleasure at the added stimulation, his cock leaking constantly like a facet. “Come on baby, that’s it.” Derek encouraged, knowing it would bring Spencer closer to his end. All too soon Spencer couldn’t hold himself back any longer and screamed his release, warm fluids shooting between the two men, hitting both of their abdomen’s and covering Derek’s strong hand. 

Spencer knew that the tightening of his muscles and channel around Derek would mean the man would come moments after him, and sure enough, though he could barely think, he heard the man’s guttural noises and the sensation of warm fluid within him telling him that his lover found his release too. He leant up and nipped at Derek’s neck, while gently stroking his back, sending shivers through the older man, who tried to pull away from the sensation. 

“Hey, stop that, before I just collapse on you.” He warned.

“I can take it.”

“Really?” Before Spencer could answer, Derek had somehow flipped them so he was now under Spencer while still in him, pulling the blanket over them, and settling down to rest. 

“Derek, what are you doing?” 

“Sleeping.” Spencer made to get off him and was forced to remain where he was by two strong hands. “Don’t, I want to be in you.”

Spencer smiled and settled into a comfortable position. “And Spence?”

“Mmhmm?” 

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do.” Spencer smiled at his lover’s approval.


End file.
